


【盾冬】浴室裡的家常時光

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】瓦坎達民生產業專題報導 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 他們為彼此洗澡，閒話家常的瑣碎時光





	【盾冬】浴室裡的家常時光

**Author's Note:**

> 就一個很普通的小短文  
> 盾冬的生活片段  
> 算是《瓦坎達民生產業專題報導》系列的番外吧

Steve脫下已經被一整天的汗水泡得潮濕厚重的外衣，踏入浴室時，Bucky已經悠哉的躺在浴缸裡，他大半個身體都滑進水池，線條優美的小腿交疊著翹在浴缸的邊緣，頭靠在瓷枕上，閉著雙眼，吐出一口因為肌肉終於放鬆下來而舒緩的嘆息。  
水波的突然波動，讓Bucky睜開眼睛，望著Steve踏進浴缸裡，自覺地扭了下身體，讓Steve也有空間坐下來。Steve如往常一樣坐進Bucky的雙腿間，Bucky拿起一旁的洗髮精，擠了一把到手上，開始為Steve按摩頭皮。

 

「你今天累嗎？」Bucky只有右手，他盡力的均勻按摩過Steve的每一寸頭皮，手指穿進那沾了水後濕透的黏在皮膚上的金髮，小心地拉開糾纏的髮捲。  
『還好，飛機自動駕駛那段時間我休息了。』Steve往下滑了滑，靠在Bucky胸口，閉著眼睛享受Bucky為他按摩的時光，全身肌肉慢慢地放鬆下來。  
「晚餐吃燒烤好不好？我買了一隻小牛，慢慢的烤了一下午，滋味可好了。」Bucky取過蓮蓬頭，小心的把Steve頭上的泡沫沖下去，替他擦去眼睛上的水霧，推他坐起。  
『好，你做什麼我都吃。如果太累，我們去鎮上吃就好，別勉強。』Steve坐直了身，在手上擠了把沐浴乳，順著Bucky的小腿往下塗抹，一直到他的腳掌，拇指輕按著Bucky的腳趾頭：『我怎麼覺得你又瘦了點？我不在的時候你有好好吃飯嗎？』  
「哪有瘦，明明胖了些，你根本沒在認真打量。」Bucky笑著嗔他，已經打出泡泡的搓澡巾被他握在手裡，從Steve的肩膀往下搓，小心避開那些新的傷口，即使它們早就快速癒合了，他還是擔心新生的皮膚較為嬌嫩，過於大力會讓Steve感到刺痛。

Steve輕笑出聲，他給Bucky的左腿也搓洗了遍，在浴缸裡轉了個向，示意Bucky把自己的背轉過來，從Bucky手裡接過了搓澡巾：『最近背疼得厲害嗎？』  
「不太疼了，Shuri給左肩安裝上臂時，也一併檢查修護了我的脊椎，舊傷和那些肌肉沾黏的情況已經治好了，再加上現在沒有左手的重量，脊椎負擔沒那麼重，」Bucky在Steve的拇指以熟練的手法，沿著脊椎一節節按摩上去時，忍不住輕吟出聲：「但你幫我按摩還是挺舒服的。」  
『睡前再幫你按一次。』Steve說，他擠了一坨洗髮精，加水搓揉起泡後，輕輕揉進Bucky的長髮上，細緻的梳開髮尾，沖了一次水，又來回再搓洗了一遍，最後熟練的抹上護髮乳，用剛剛備好的熱毛巾包了起來。

 

Bucky說這護髮乳至少要在頭髮上待十分鐘，Steve調整位置，讓Bucky舒服的往後躺，能把他當作靠背。他的手放在Bucky的小腹上，不自覺的來回輕撫，Bucky明知道他在想什麼，卻也不戳破，只是放鬆了身體窩在Steve懷裡，享受久違的親暱時光。

 

『你前天視訊裡說天花板的燈壞了，我等下去換。』Steve開口，忽然又有些焦慮：『你沒爬上去換吧？』  
「我當然爬上去換啦，又沒多難。」Bucky不以為然的輕哼：「只是換個燈泡，還等你回來才弄？」  
『⋯⋯千萬小心好嗎？』Steve舉起手，撫過Bucky的臉頰，語帶憂心：『我知道你什麼都能自己搞定，少一隻手臂一點都不造成困難，但我還是會擔心啊！』  
「我不管做什麼你都會擔心的，」Bucky貼緊Steve的手掌，讓那帶著薄繭的掌心在他剛刮得光滑的側臉上輕蹭，微嘆了一口氣：「就像不管你做什麼，我也都會擔心。」  
Steve微微一笑：『看來只有把對方放在自己的口袋裡才能讓我們兩個人都安心了。』  
「就算那樣我也不能安心，萬一你在我煮菜時掉出來怎麼辦？」Bucky皺了皺眉，似乎想到那景象就緊張。  
Steve大笑起來，他一邊笑一邊伸手解開包著Bucky頭髮的毛巾，替他沖掉了護髮乳：『真糟糕啊我們兩個，我只有不愛你才能不擔心你，但那又怎麼可能呢？』

 

浴缸的水漸涼了，Steve先爬了出來，再扶著Bucky的手臂讓他踏出浴缸。Bucky取過浴巾裹住自己，Steve插上吹風機，替他吹乾了頭皮後，仔細的梳開，在他後腦綁成一個鬆散的小髻。  
「我先去準備晚餐，你快點來啊。」Bucky打開門，一邊往房間走一邊說，Steve在浴室應了聲，拿起放在櫥櫃上的清潔用品，準備先整理好浴室再出去。

 

窗外的天色已經完全暗了，蟬鳴聲越發的肆意。Bucky擺好了餐桌，望著剛趁他做晚餐時又把家裡巡視過一次的Steve，嘴角彎起了甜甜的笑意。

他願意用一切來換這些瑣碎的時光，和保護地球維護和平毫無關係的瑣碎時光，他僅有的、卻為此費盡千辛萬苦爬過地獄重返人間的瑣碎時光。


End file.
